memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2150-2199 SFC
This page details the years 2150-2199 according to the timeline presented in the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. 2150s 2150 :This reference date coincides with the late 2200s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2216 or 2217.'' It is determined that old destroyers must remain the Federation's first line of defense, for lack of replacement vessel designs. Starfleet engineers and mechanics see that they do. 2151 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' Freeloader, the first major Orion-owned tradeworld in the Triangle, is settled. ( }}) ;reference stardate 1/5105.2 : A new threat to galactic peace makes itself evident when the becomes the first Federation Starfleet vessel to confront the , a warship from the Klingon Empire, near Gamma Demetrius. ( ) 2152 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' Sutorox of Vulcan steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/5201 : The Federation's largest propulsion and weaponry firing facility, the Arcturus Test Range, at Arcturus, begins operations. ( ) 2153 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' Paula Christenson of Earth assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The , in the final year of a five-year mission to explore new worlds, is lost in the vicinity of the Vendikar star system. ( ) Romulans (or so it was reported) raid a Klingon colony convoy, extinguishing the Rustazh line. (novel The Final Reflection). The Baker's World colony is founded, forming the center of what will become the Triangle's largest independent government. ( }}) 2154 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2219.'' One of the most intensive efforts in Federation history results in the ''Mann''-class: the first starship to surpass warp 4. 2155 :This reference date coincides with the beginning of the 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2220.'' [[USS Orpheus|USS Orpheus]] becomes the first probe to successfully transmit data as it descends into a black hole. 2156 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2221.'' The impregnable "Flying Fortress" enters service. These huge ships will carry the Federation's most valuable cargo in the safest way ever devised. 2157 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2222.'' ;reference stardate 1/5708 : A back-to-Earth movement is proclaimed involving people of Earth descent who claim space exploration and expansion has gone far enough. ( ) 2158 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2223.'' Paula Christenson of Earth steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Because of the failure of the Tritium-class, concern for our defense capability results in the building of an advanced prototype battlecruiser. This ship doesn't become part of the fleet, but many of its improvements do. 2159 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2224.'' Petra Menliss of Alpha Centauri assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) 2160s 2160 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2225.'' Vrenn is adopted by Kethas epetai Khemara. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/6003.04 : A "Flying Fortress" becomes victim of the largest space-jacking to date. A cunning plan by the Klingons is initially successful, but soon fails because of this ship's automatic distress alarm. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/6009 : Starfleet Intelligence creates an administration for the Starfleet Intelligence Klingon sector. ( ) 2161 Billion ton super-convoys begin plying trade routes, saving industry trillions of credits and years in travel time. 2162 Prototype of Starfleet's first military carrier, the largest ship to date, is built. Over the next several years many changes are made before it enters service. 2163 The surprising strength of the "Back-to-Earth" movement creates heated debate on both sides of the issue. 2164 :This reference date coincides with the 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2228.'' Petra Menliss of Alpha Centauri steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Very expensive civilian interstellar pleasure craft become available; if you have to ask the price, you can't afford one. Kethas epetai Khemara dies. (novel The Final Reflection). 2165 Largest spacelift in history evacuates ten million inhabitants from Bayard's Planet. The planet is in the path of the expanding Phi Puma stellar explosion whose shock wave will destroy it. 2166 Theta VII becomes 500th member of the UFP. The Federation is becoming so large only major grievances can be dealt with properly, a source of concern among some members. 2167 The beautiful, exotic water world is discovered by the USS Poseidon. It is the first and last time the planet is not inundated with Federation personnel on R&R. 2168 To celebrate 50 years in business, the Cultural Exchange Project puts on a Federation-wide fair that will long be remembered. 2169 The huge CR-594 construction rig permits a small fleet of star-ships to be constructed at one time. This efficient building method will save millions of credits. 2170 The fastest ship to date, the ''Baton Rouge''-class, becomes part of Starfleet. Maximum cruising velocity is warp 4.8. IKV Fencer departs Klinzhai, bound for Earth. (novel The Final Reflection). 2171 Physicist Richard Daystrom revolutionizes computer theory with duotronics, a way of processing information concerning every atom in the galaxy. The IKV Fencer arrives in Federation space and is escorted to Earth. It departs carrying the Federation's first ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Dr. Emanuel Tagore. (novel The Final Reflection). 2172 Disapproval with the inner workings of the Federation hierarchy causes more and more members to voice objections to the present structure. Ambassador Tagore arrives at Klinzhai and begins his diplomatic duties. (novel The Final Reflection). 2174 The transporter becomes a reality as the first experiment using a human subject is successful. 2175 Continued discord with UFP policy is crippling the Federation's economic strength and threatens its ability to provide the highest level of security to all members. Admiral Luther Whitetree dies. (novel The Final Reflection). 2176 At the Rigel XII Mining complex, an obscure crystal called dilithium is found to contain properties that will revolutionize warp mechanics. Ambassador Tagore leaves Klinzhai aboard IKV Mirror to attend the Babel Conference. (novel The Final Reflection). 2177 ; reference stardate 1/7701 : The UFP's most difficult stardates occur at the Babel Conference when a resolution is introduced to dissolve the Federation, cooler heads prevail and the crisis is resolved. : Maxwell Grandisson III dies in Atlanta. : Starfleet Chief of Staff Marcus van Diemen dies en route to the Babel Conference. (novel The Final Reflection) ; reference stardate 1/7703 : The Federation's unusually small, non-dilithium-powered scout enters Starfleet service. Easy to build, this is the beginning of a series of 130 vessels. ( ) 2178 The introduction of an advanced space trawler class makes it much easier for remote bases and outposts to receive needed raw materials. 2179 R&D improvements in subspace radio enable transmissions to reach the velocity of warp 20. 2181 Recent great strides in science and technology are an important reason why many planets now have an optimistic outlook on the future. 2182 Construction begins on the largest class of ships to date, the ''Constitution''-class. 2183 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2240s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2243.'' The M-1 computer, using the advanced technology of duotronics, is designed; its many flaws result in this prototype being extensively revised. ; May 10 : Commander George Kirk composes a letter to his sons on Earth, shortly before being relocated from Starbase 2 to an emergency assignment as first officer of the prototype. ( ) 2184 Largest space rescue ever recovers 600 passengers and crew from unexplored sector. 2186 ; reference stardate 1/8606 : Dilithium crystals are integrated into a new generation of warp engines capable of greater velocity, range and thrust. The scouts commissioned on reference stardate 1/8606 are the first ships to incorporate these engines. ; reference stardate 1/8611 : The Klingon D7A cruiser enters service, and is the only variant of the to see service during the Four Years War. (RPG reference book: The Four Years War) 2187 In recent years, many of the problems that have plagued the UFP have been solved. The Federation enters its second century stronger than ever. 2188 The ''Constitution''-class heavy cruiser is the largest, most powerful series ever built by Starfleet, and is the Federation's major series into the 23rd century. ;reference stardate 1/8806 : The enters service. ( ) 2190 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2240s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2245.'' The Federation's cruiser mark I configuration enters service. ( ) The ''Loknar''-class of Federation frigate starship is commissioned with the lead vessel, [[USS Loknar|USS Loknar]], entering Starfleet service on reference stardate 1/9010. (RPG reference: Federation Ship Recognition Manual) 2192 The ''Mann'' class is retired. 2193 T. Carman is born. ( ) 2194 The Four Years War between the Federation and Klingon Empire/Axanar Alliance begins. (FASA) In the Triangle, the Orion Frontier Merchants Association declares independant status from the Orion homeworlds, so that they may trade with both the UFP and the Klingon Empire. (FASA supplement The Triangle) 2195 ;reference stardate 1/9501 : The Federation's scout is removed from military duty in the Four Years War after performing unsatisfactorily in Starfleet combat service. ( ) 2197 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2256.'' ;reference stardate 1/9701 : The Federation's monitor mark II configuration enters service. ( ) 2198 :This reference date coincides with the later 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2257.'' Warren Quinland of Earth assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) 2199 :This reference date coincides with the later 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2258.'' ;reference stardate 1/9901 to 1/9905 : Starfleet begins a large-scale decommissioning project, removing many obsolete cruisers, destroyers and scouts from service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9901 : The mark I configuration cruiser is commissioned. The mark I configuration destroyers , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9902.28 : Multiplanet Metals, Inc. is founded as publicly traded company as a result of a government-supported merger of several smaller mining companies on the planet Tellar. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9903 : General Order 1 is suspended in contact being made with the inhabitants of planet Axanar, newly liberated from the Klingon Empire. With the Axanar Culture Mission beginning to study the damage done to sociological fabric of the Axanar civilization, the planet is made a Federation protectorate, with a petition for membership slated for reference stardate 2/49. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9903 : The mark I configuration cruiser and the mark II configuration destroyer are commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9904 : A relocation project is completed as the last of many Klingon settlers are moved off planets that were ceded to the Federation after the Treaty of Axanar. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9905 : Following the Treaty of Axanar, the Zone of Transport Escort is lifted and free trade resumes along contested Federation borders. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9905 : Starfleet begins research into transwarp theory. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9906 : The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9907 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9908 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9909 : The mark I configuration cruiser and the mark II configuration destroyer are commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. The and are recorded destroyed. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9910 : The mark I configuration Larson destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9911 : The mark II configuration destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9912 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers , , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) Connections Category:Timeline